1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to wheel brakes and is directed more particularly to a caliper-type wheel brake assembly for a cycle.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Caliper-type brake assemblies for bicycles, and the like, are known in the art. The present invention is an improvement of the invention for "Brake Assembly for A Cycle" disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,207, issued Sep. 8, 1998. The information disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,207 is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The brake assembly invention described and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,207 offers the advantages of the brake caliper arms being largely housed in frame portions of a cycle, so that the brake assembly detracts minimally from the cycle aerodynamics and the braking load is smoothly transferred to the frame of the cycle without substantial vibration. The invention disclosed in my prior patent offers additional advantages as follows: (1) the brake assembly is substantially protected from dirt and other road contaminants, (2) the brake assembly comprises identical caliper arms, so that only one form of arm need be manufactured, (3) "tolerance stack-up" is essentially eliminated and (4) changing of brake pads is a relatively simple and quick operation.